spincityfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Kind
Richard J. Kind (born November 22, 1956) is an American actor known for his roles in the sitcoms Mad About You and Spin City. Biography Early Life Kind was born in Trenton, New Jersey, the son of Alice, a homemaker, and Samuel Kind, a jeweler. Together with his younger sister Joanne he grew up in Bucks County, Pennsylvania. Richard attended Pennsbury High School with fellow thespian, Robert Curtis-Brown. Kind is a 1974 graduate of Pennsbury High School and a 1978 graduate of Northwestern University where he was in the fraternity Sigma Alpha Epsilon. He is also an alumnus of The Second City Chicago. Career Richard Kind portrayed Dr. Mark Devanow on "Mad About You" throughout the show's run, although after he took the role of Paul Lassiter on "Spin City," his appearances on "Mad About You" became rare. He appeared throughout the entire run of "Spin City." Kind created the role of Addison Mizner in Stephen Sondheim’s Bounce, and has appeared on Broadway in The Tale of the Allergist’s Wife (2000), The Producers (2002), and Sly Fox (2004). He also appeared as the “Jury Foreman” in the film The Producers (2005). His voice credits include Larry the Anaconda in The Wild, “Clark” in the “Clark & Lewis Expedition” radio commercials for Horizon Air (with Patrick Warburton as “Lewis”), Molt in Disney/Pixar’s A Bugs Life, Van in Disney/Pixar’s Cars, the narrator for Disney’s Go Baby, and Tom (Jasper) the cat's voice in Tom and Jerry: The Movie, the voice of the cat ghoulie in Ghoulies Go To College. He has a recurring role on the Disney television series Kim Possible, where he plays Filthy Lucre. He also had a minor role as Gary Meyers, an archaeologist who translated the symbols on the Stargate prior to James Spader’s character involvement in the 1994 movie, Stargate. He appeared in three episodes of Larry David's Curb Your Enthusiasm between 2002 and 2005 as Larry's cousin Andy. In 2006 he guest starred on Stargate Atlantis as Lucius Lavin, in the episodes "Irresistible" and "Irresponsible," making him the only actor to appear in both the original Stargate film, and in Stargate Atlantis, though not as the same character. Kind has a recurring role in Scrubs as Mr. Harvey Corman, an annoying hypochondriac, who claimed his actoreal name did not "get him as much action as you may think" on the sitcom. He also played a notable role on USA's crime comedy Psych as Hugo, an astronomer who killed a partner for credit for the discovery of a planet ("From the Earth to the Starbucks"), and later on Law & Order: Criminal Intent as a wealthy philanthropist who kills his sister-in-law and niece to protect the money he uses to fund his philanthropic work ("Privilege"). Actor/director George Clooney is a close friend, and was best man at Kind’s wedding to Dana Stanley in 1999. Kind later went on to play the part of a casting director in Clooney’s directorial debut Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Kind also played himself in the short-lived HBO series Unscripted which Clooney executive produced and directed with Grant Heslov. Kind has performed in radio/audio plays for the LA Theatre Works and the Hollywood Theater of the Ear, and served as a guest panelist on the 2000 revival of the television game show To Tell the Truth. Kind played a small role on Disney Channel's show Even Stevens where he played the surly Uncle Chuck. He also appeared in an episode of CBS' Two and a Half Men on November 12, 2007 and played Pseudolus in A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum at the Sondheim Center for the Performing Arts in Fairfield, Iowa. In August 2008 it was announced that Kind would play a major supporting role in the Coen brothers' upcoming dark comedy film, A Serious Man. References Wikipedia article on Richard Kind Category:Cast